universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dracula: Origin
|distributor = |version = |platforms = Microsoft Windows |released = |genre = Adventure |modes = Single-player |ratings = |distribution = Physical, download |media = CD, DVD |requirements = Windows XP SP2/Vista Pentium 4 1.5GHZ / Athlon XP 1500+ 3D video card with 128 MB RAM 3 GB hard drive space }} Dracula: Origin is a point-and-click adventure game for the PC based on the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. Released by Frogwares in 2008, it follows the company's catalogue of action-adventure games such as the Adventures of Sherlock Holmes series. The game follows Professor Abraham Van Helsing as the protagonist through a unique take on origin of Dracula. His adventures span several locations, such as London, Egypt, Austria and Transylvania, through various puzzles and logic problems, individually interacting with over 40 characters. Plot The plot follows the story of Bram Stoker's Dracula, with some variation in characters and plot detail. At first a zealot of Christendom, Voivod Dracula forsakes his faith at the loss of his unrequited love, who opts to commit suicide rather than give in to him. As his embitterment boils, Dracula begins to delve heavily into Satanic practice. Unsatisfied with mortality, he drinks the blood of a rival in a pact with the Devil, placing upon him the curse that transforms him into the first vampire. In exchange for immortal powers, Dracula becomes a servant of Satan, bent on the destruction of humanity, finding his only solace in feeding upon human blood and seeking revenge for his lover's death, for which he guiltily feels party to being unable to save her. Upon learning of an antediluvian manuscript detailing a strange rite alleged to return souls from the dead, Dracula seeks to revive his former lover's soul. When Johnathan Harker, a disciple of Van Helsing, sets out to combat the terror of Dracula's power, he sends a letter to his professor details Dracula's intention regarding the manuscript and his plan to resurrect his lover's soul into the body of a young woman, Johnathan's fiancée Mina Murray, chosen for her remarkable resemblance to his lover's former appearance. Johnathan's letter arrives but Johnathan does not return, implying that he already succumbs to Dracula's power. Professor Abraham Van Helsing, the protagonist, embarks to defeat Dracula before he finds the manuscript and abducts the body of Mina, traveling throughout Europe to do so. He begins with a London cemetery he believes Dracula to be occupying, and his adventures take him to the streets and tombs of Cairo, the salons of Vienna’s aristocracy and a Rococo library that leads him on the trail to secretive damned monastery to stop the evil plots being concocted therein. The vampire hunter then finds his way to Transylvania at last, to the famous castle of Dracula to complete his task. Gameplay The game is played through the first-person eyes of Van Helsing, in a point-a-click style. Using collected objects and puzzles, the player advances through the story interacting with various characters to find their way through the adventure. The game also features a progressive help system, providing players stuck on particular puzzles with increasingly detailed clues to help them advance. Characters Count Dracula, the antagonist, is a young, attractive, religious vampire, rendered immortal by a pact with Satanic forces. Mourning the loss and suffering the abandonment of his suicidal former love, Dracula has become godless and heartless; powerful, but pitiful, and seeks retribution for his pain against the human race. Professor Abraham Van Helsing is a famous Dutch teacher at the University of Medicine in London. Known more for his involvement in supernatural study and vampire hunting, he bravely takes it upon himself to ending the terror of Dracula. Mina Murray is Jonathan Harker’s fiancée, and a student and friend of Professor Van Helsing. Pure and good, she embodies the essence of Dracula's lost love, succumbing to his power and doomed to be stripped of her soul for her bodily vessel. Dr. Seward A young doctor, and another contact and friend of Van Helsing. He aids Mina at her sickbed, striving to free her from the demonic grip of Dracula that has weakened her so. Herodote, a priest and healer in Cairo, Egypt. Possesses the knowledge, but, due to his old age, not the ability required to release the curse Dracula has put upon Mina. Jada, a beautiful but deadly disciple of Dracula, devoted to serving and protecting her master. Igor is Dracula’s coachman in Transylvania. Of demonic-will and ill-intent, he is another devotee of Dracula, sharing his contempt for humans, and carrier-out of Dracula's menial, dirty bidding. Reception The game received generally positive reviews on Metacritic.http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/dracula-origin PC Format commented that "what it lacks in logic, it more than makes up for in mood and atmosphere." IT Reviews called it a "good-looking, entertaining and frequently challenging adventure game."http://www.itreviews.co.uk/games/g449.htm Game Revolution, however, felt it was "rushed out the door."http://www.gamerevolution.com/review/pc/dracula-origin Game Revolution Sequel On November 23rd, 2009, Frogwares stated that the company was working on a sequel.http://www.frogwares.com websiteDracula: Love Kills, Hidden Object Puzzle Adventure, was released in June 2011. The plot of the game sends players to the Queen of Vampires who emerges from the ashes of history, seeking to destroy the world of humans and rule over its ruins. Count Dracula awakens, weakened and stripped of his powers after years of healing from his last battle with Dr. Van Helsing. He cannot face his evil rival, the Queen on his own… To save the world, an uneasy alliance must be formed between the Prince of Darkness and his eternal enemy, Van Helsing. Gameplay is designed for 6 hours + bonus content. The game features over 40 locations, easy and hard modes, challenging puzzles, optional tutorial, interactive map, achievements, etc. During the game player encounters assassins of the Queen of Vampires getting the choice of either biting them and turning them into vampires or sparing them. These certain actions will have consequences as who will accompany Dracula during the bonus gameplay; it also influences the overall ending of the game depending on Dracula's previous behavior. References Category:2008 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Vampire video games Category:Video games based on novels Category:Windows games Category:Works inspired by Dracula